The present invention relates to an electrical device storage unit.
An electrical device storage unit that includes a vehicle control system is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-10042. This vehicle control system integrates a shift-by-wire actuator serving as an electrical device and a shift-by-wire ECU (referred to as an SBW-ECU below) serving as a control unit. According to the vehicle control system, the shift-by-wire actuator and the SBW-ECU are stored in one case, which enables downsizing.